


Hope for Eos

by The_PrincessCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ceremony, Duke Ravus, Fix-It, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Hope, M/M, Tenebrae (Final Fantasy XV), good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat
Summary: It is almost one year after the end of the long night. Noctis and Prompto have been married, and Ravus is finally taking on the responsibility of his birth by being crowned the Duke of Tenebrae.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Ravus Nox Fleuret, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Quarantine FFXV Exchange 2020





	Hope for Eos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathClassWarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/gifts).



The letter had come stamped with a blue sylleblossom crest. It was an official seal that hadn't been seen in Insomnia since before Nocits’s time. Yet, here he sat, on the throne, being delivered the off white letter from the mouth of Umbra. 

Noctis’s fingers carefully peeled open the letter, pulling out the paper from within. 

_ King Noctis Lucis Caelum _

_ You are cordially invited to the coronation of Ravus Nox Fleuret on the Fifth day of the Fifth month at 17:00.  _

_ With Regards, _

_ Ravus Nox Fleuret _

Behind the simple hand written letter, there were a few instructions and a blank piece of paper for Noctis to give his correspondence. There was a moment where he thought of words to say, shifting on the throne as he bit down on his lip. 

Noctis scribbled back his response, handing the paper to Umbra, who gratefully took it between his teeth and bounded away down the stairs. 

“So, he’s really going through with it.” Noctis placed his elbow into the arm of the throne, looking down at all the guards present, here to protect him from enemies. There weren’t enemies anymore. The war was finally over, and each nation was taking what they could to rebuild. 

“I think Ravus will make a good ruler.” Noctis yawned, eyes feeling heavy. 

~~~~

The official ceremony was days away, and yet, all of Fenestala was busy in preparations. There hadn’t been anything to celebrate in nearly thirty years, and those who had sought refuge in Lucis during the long night were ready to celebrate Ravus as the Duke of Tenebrae. 

“The Sylleblossom display needs to go to the front courtyard.” Luna’s soft voice sang over the noise, and everyone heard her. Her small hands held the clipboard that had all the exact specifications of what Ravus had wanted. 

Another checkmark found its place on the clipboard as Umbra came padding up to Luna, sitting down with his tail wagging. In his mouth was the return letter from Noctis. A soft smile curled her lips as Luna grabbed the letter, praising Umbra before opening it. 

“I am glad they will be able to make the journey.” Although the political ramifications that could come from the King of Lucis not showing up to the ascension ceremony would be far worse than the week long trip. Luna slipped the letter behind the page on her clipboard. 

The train ride would put them arriving sometime tomorrow. Luna turned, gently placing her hand on a passing servant's shoulder. “I need you to prepare the guest chambers. Noctis and Prompto will need the large suite. Ignis and Gladio will also be coming, if we can get the adjacent rooms readied for them.”

The servant nodded, shifting the large bouquet of flowers in her arms as she disappeared up the stairs. Luna turned, moving through the brightly lit corridor. The large windows of the palace created natural ambience during the daylight hours. 

Luna heard herself moving, the soft click from her heels on the overly polished marble. Though the entire estate was busy, hundreds of people flitting about to assure that Fenestala was ready for the ceremony, this wing was completely silent and devoid of people. Ravus needed time and space to think. 

Luna knocked softly on the door at the end of the hallway. Even before an answer could be had, Luna let herself in. This room was brightly lit by the west facing windows that filled the room with light, and the new green growth could be seen on the mountaintops of Tenebrae. 

“Oh,” Ravus looked up, starting to stand from his desk. “It’s only you. What do you need, Luna?”

Luna let her eyes look at her brother, a soft smile curling her lips. He looked good, even after the ten years of darkness. The thick white beard he kept neat and trimmed, his royal purple and while garments. If there was ever anyone who looked like royalty, it was Ravus, at this very moment in time. 

“King Noctis and his retainers are coming to your coronation.” Luna let her voice float over to her brother. She took a step in, closing the door quietly behind her. 

“Good. It's been-” Ravus shook his head, placing the pen down as he went to stand. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen any of them.”

“I am sure they can not wait to see you crowned.” Luna smiled, Ravus coming to stand in front of her. Her hand moved up to cup Ravus’s face. “I am proud of you.”

Ravus’s fingers came to rest on Luna’s hand. “I’m glad you’re here to see this day.”

There was a moment where they just stood there, neither one wanting to break the silence, as if it would shatter the spell holding everything together. “It seems the Astrals were not finished with either of us.”

They hadn’t talked about it since Luna had returned, which left a lot unsaid. “I never thought I would have anything to thank the gods for. After everything they have put us through, all of us. For this, though, I will thank them. You are my everything, little sister.”

“I know, Ravus.” The light smile that formed on Luna’s lips remained in place, even as her hand pulled away. “We have much still yet to do for your ceremony.”

~~~~

The sun was high in the sky and almost every person in Eos was on the lawns of Fenestala. Chairs had been pulled up close to the old stone archway for the special guests while the rest of those in attendance were made to stand. If anything, the amount of travel to Tenebrae was going to help their economy in many ways. 

Noctis and Prompto sat center and in the front, seated next to Gladio, Ignis and the rest of the royal retinue. Cor was at the end of the row, vowing that he was not going to be left out of any more political ventures of the crown. It was a magical feeling, the sun blazing high in the sky and the floral arrangements everywhere, as if this was exactly how it was always meant to be. 

There was a sudden hush that spread over the crowd, coming from the back towards the front. Slowly, a faint melody came to their ears, and shortly after, Luna appeared playing the flute. She was wearing a long white and sky blue dress, the tail of it floating behind her softly as she moved up the aisle. She ascended the dias, not a single note misplaced as Ravus appeared behind the sea of heads. 

He was wearing similar colors to Luna, a long white and gold cloak trailed behind him. A small boy held the hem of it as they moved. His outfit looked sharp and the white and blue suit made him glow in the afternoon light. 

Only when Ravus joined her on the dias did Luna stop playing the notes, trailing off as true silence washed over the assembled. Luna passed the carved flute to the small boy, who took it, and moved to place it aside. 

“Ravus,” Although Luna’s voice was light, it carried over the crowd, flawlessly. “We are here today to crown you as our father and his before him.”

The boy who had taken the flute returned with a crown atop a light blue pillow. .The crown looked as if it was made of icicles, the clear crystals held together by a thin winding gold. Luna removed the crown gingerly, only briefly shifting away from her brother. “While the nation of Tenebrae is weak, our leadership and faith in you is strong. Together with Lucis, we shall become great once more.”

Ravus took a knee, bowing his head for his sister. 

“Ravus, do you vow to uphold the tenets of our father; to rule our people with justice and wisdom?”

“I do.” Ravus spoke, his words booming over the people, just as Luna’s. 

“Are you willing to put the needs of your subjects above your own?”

“I am.” 

“Then,” Luna lowered the crown onto Ravus’s head as she spoke. “I crown you Duke Ravus Nox Fleuret.” 

The moment Ravus stood, the crown placed in his white hair, all those who were standing roared with approval. The noise almost drowned out Luna’s last words. 

“May your rule be long and fruitful.” 

~~~~

After the ceremony was finished all the elite guests were taken into Fenestala for an afterparty. The hall was covered with fairy lights and sylleblossoms. No such festivities had happened in the past eleven years, and nothing so grand had happened within Tenebrae since Queen Sylva had died at the hands of the Empire. Niflheim had stolen many long years from the people, and Ravus was now determined to give them all back some portion of the happiness they had lost. 

“I plan on working with Lucis and Niflheim in the coming years to create a strong relationship. Accordo also wishes to work as a power partner, although Camelia is currently focused on fixing up her city. Between Leviathan and ten years of abandonment, the city is not looking as youthful as it once did.” Ravus held a long stemmed glass as he spoke to several of the media. Noctis, with Promto at his side, approached them. 

“Do you guys think I could steal Ravus from you?” Noctis smiled, his head tilting only enough that the light caught the metal crown in his hair. The silver glinted, and the group slinked off, moving to chat in their tight knit group. 

“Thank you, Noctis. They were turning very aggressive.” Ravus chuckled, pulling the wine to his lips as he took a longer than necessary sip from the red liquid. 

“Of course.” Noctis beamed, waiting for Ravus to return his attention to him. “We are glad to be here.”

Prompto hovered awkwardly at Noctis’s side, the crown in Noctis’s hair mirrored in his own. Of course there had been many questions about it, but Noctis had waved them away, dismissively. 

“I noticed you have been working on Fenestala’s gardens?” Noctis took a step, directing the conversation towards said gardens. 

“It has been a pet project of both Luna and I, when the time presents itself. It was a place our mother frequented.” Ravus followed, more than willing to show off what they had been able to work on during the short time that Tenebrae had been habitable again. 

“My dad always told me my mom liked flowers, too.” Noctis hummed, the double doors leading from the main ballroom open wide to the cool night air. The gardens were only a quick descent down a set of stairs from the balcony. 

There was a large fountain placed in the center of the garden, the old stone statue of a woman had water cascading from the palm of her hand and the tip of her sceptre. It was hard to tell from here, but the figure appeared to be an oracle, not exact in appearance to Luna, but close enough that the resemblance was strong. 

They stood in the silent night air, just looking at the beauty of it. The fireflies danced and the moon reflected in the waters of the fountain. It was like a scene from a dream of the long night. Real night was special, with the stars in the sky and the moon. There was a promise of a morning. 

“We still have a lot of work to do.” Noctis sighed, leaning against the bannister, heavily. 

“But there is hope now.” Ravus shifted, his hands gripping the bannister. “I know this world will be better. For all of us.”

“Yeah.”

There was another moment of drawn out silence between the trio. They would have likely stayed that way forever if not for an intrusion. 

“Hey, Ravus. You’re missing out on your own party!” Gladio stepped from the well lit, and boisterous inside to the cool, fleetingly lit outside. He clapped a hand on Noctis and Ravus’s shoulders, a big wolfish grin on his lips. “Luna’s looking for you both. I’d get back in there before she sends a search party!”

“I wonder what she could want.” Ravus pushed off the bannister first, Noctis grumbling slightly as he followed. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Gladio asked Prompto when they were left alone. 

“Oh, you know.” Prompto sighed, eyes still focusing on the statue that was undoubtedly supposed to be Aera. “The state of Eos and- and their mothers.” 

Prompto stood up, letting the smile come to his lips as he elbowed Gladio in the side. “So what do you say we go and get some of that Tenebraen wine I was hearing about?”

“After you.” Gladio chuckled, wrapping his arm around Prompto’s shoulder as they returned to the warmth inside, leaving the fountain to glisten in the moonlight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the chance to do a second fiction as part of the Quarantine FFXV Exchange as a pinch hitter, and I really enjoyed the prompt. I was asked to write either of the Fleuret siblings and I found myself writing both of them! I was also told no ships with Noctis or Prompto outside of Promptis, so of course I had to sneak the boys in (because who doesn't love a little Promptis?). It ended up being a really cute fluffy fic where Ravus takes the throne and becomes the Duke of Tenebrae. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I respond to all comments and cherish all kudos. Thank you for reading!


End file.
